This invention relates generally to roll-out carts, such as are used for trash or recycling.
Known roll-out carts generally include front, rear and side walls extending upward from the perimeter of a bottom wall to define an interior. Wheels are mounted rotatably at a lower end of the rear wall. A handle extends from an upper end of the rear wall, such that the roll-out cart can be tipped back onto the wheels and pulled by the handle. A lid is hingeably connected to an upper edge of the rear wall.
In order to reduce volume of the container for recycling, one known roll-out cart includes a “false” bottom, defining the interior of the container in only the upper half of the roll-out cart. However, this known roll-out cart is inconvenient for the user to handle and is not well-suited for use with automated handling equipment.